Rikuo's Passion
by SiMiLeY
Summary: Rikuo show's kazahaya how he really feels about him.Warning: Strong Yaoi sexual content.


Kazahaya

Rikuo

SiMiLeY:

Ahem, my first attempt at a story like this. SOplease be nice.I started reading Legal Drug andI noticed that there wasnt really some fanfictionthis intense soI said, "What the hell, I'll be first!" I hope you all follow suit and dobetter than me!No mean messeges please im very fragile lol. Although CONSTRUCTIVE criticsim is always welcome (hope i spelled that right) Anyway,I hope you enjoy! And please pretty please Comment!

* * *

Rikuo's Passion

Rikuo fell hard on his bed and shut his eyes. He let out a sigh of relief as his head sank into his soft white pillow. The full moon shone through his window brightly, right onto his face. He winced and opened an eye. The light was bothering him, but he was too lazy to get up and shut the blinds. He turned over on his stomach and faced the other way. It was late, and his muscles ached from having to lift all of those heavy boxes. He grunted softly as he sat up and slowly pulled off his green work t-shirt. After balled it up it was tossed on the left side of his room. The cool white sheets of his bed welcomed him as he lay back down.

Rikuo had fallen asleep just as his roommate came up the stairs. Kazahaya didn't turn on any lights he just walked straight to the refrigerator and opened it. He stood in the light for a moment, and let out a sight of disappointment before closing the door back. He took off his apron and laid it on the chair on his way to his room. As he walked across the hallway stopped in front of Rikuo's door. Something caught his eye. Kazahaya saw Rikuo on his bed with the moon shining on his back revealing a tattoo. He squinted into the room at the tattoo on Rikuo's back. "I've seen that before." He said softly as he walked over to the bed and bent down. While examining the tattoo closely with his eyes, Kazahaya tried to remember where he'd seen the tattoo from. His hand lifted from his knee and his fingers traced the tattoo.

Kazahaya's eyes hazed over and he found himself staring into the face of that girl from his dream. The girl he saw when he fell asleep in Rikuo's bed. His eyebrows furrowed as he studied her with curiosity. "Did you come here to find me?" she asked him in a voice both smooth and sweet. She smiled. "Did it worry you to find me gone? What did you think happened? That I died?" Kazahaya's eyes widened as he saw blood appear all over the girl's clothes and body. "Yes I may already be dead." Her smile vanished from her beautiful face. "You didn't make it in time. You're too late."

Rikuo turned over quickly and grabbed Kazahaya's hand. Kazahaya snapped out of his trance and looked into the angry eyes of Rikuo. He felt a surge of fear run through his body. "What are you doing?" Rikuo asked him. Kazahaya looked down from Rikuo's intense eyes.

"I...um I was going to my room." He answered.

"My room is a big detour from the way to your room." Rikuo's grip on Kazahaya's hand tightened and Kazahaya winced in pain. "So I'll ask again, what are you doing?"

"I was going to my room...when I saw your tattoo. I was just looking at it." Rikuo's eyes narrowed, and Kazahaya became more frightened. He was well aware that Rikuo was much larger and stronger than he, and he'd seen what Rikuo's temper could accomplish.

"Just looking?"

"Well...and..I t-touched it." Kazahaya said in a crackly voice. Rikuo's eyebrow rose high on his face as he stared down at the much smaller boy. "I um...I-" Kazahaya's voice trailed off as he watched Rikuo get off of his bed and stand up. Kazahaya looked up into his eyes.

"Get up." Rikuo said to him. Kazahaya obeyed.

Rikuo let go of his hand and walked forward. Kazahaya backed up. "What were you doing?" Rikuo asked again as he continued to back Kazahaya up to the wall. Kazahaya's back bounced against the wall and he looked back to find no where left to go. Rikuo's leaned into the Kazahaya's ear. "Why did you touch me?" Kazahaya's face turned red. Rikuo pulled Kazahaya's hands above his head and pinned them to the wall. What are you doing?" Kazahaya asked in a shaky voice. He looked up into Rikuo with confusion.

"Just looking." Rikuo whispered before he shoved his tongue into Kazahaya's mouth.

Kazahaya's eyes shot open widely in shock as his mouth was being invaded by the slippery silky tongue messaging his own. Rikuo's force was much stronger than his, and despite is efforts he could not free himself from his grasp. His eye lids slowly slid down over his eyes. He had given up. Rikuo pulled away from his mouth and smiled. He shivered and lusted for more of Rikuo's touch. He wanted more of this brutality.

Rikuo reached down and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. His hands ran up and through his dirty blonde hair and held his face still as he crushed his lips together with his own. Again Kazahaya felt the silky tongue assault and conquer his mouth. Rikuo pulled him off the wall and lead him back towards his bed. Kazahaya was too preoccupied with the dance their tongues were engaged in to notice. Rikuo's mouth was sweet, and he couldn't get enough of the taste.

Kazahaya was shivering yet his blood ran hot through his body. Rikuo pulled his him closer by his jeans until they were rubbing on each other. Kazahaya moaned into their kiss. He was being teased. Rikuo's hands moved down and unzipped Kazahaya's pants and pulled them down. He kicked them off quickly eager to connect his mouth to Rikuo's once more.

Rikuo pulled off his pants and turned Kazahaya towards the bed. He pushed him onto the bed, and crawled up the smaller man's body distributing kisses all over it all the way back to his mouth. He kneeled on the bed over the blonde and ran his hands up and down his abdomen. Frustrated with Rikuo's tantalizing actions he reached up and pulled him backdown into a bruising kiss. Rikuo's eyes widened in surprise but closed again as he complied with Kazahaya's wishes.

Rikuo broke their passionate kiss. He moved downand kissed Kazahaya's chin followed by his neck. Kazahaya watched him for as long as he could before his eyes shut involuntarily. The heat and lust grew inside of him. Rikuo trailed kisses all the way down to his stomach where he stopped and looked up at Kazahaya's face. "Better stop me now." he said up to him. Kazahaya opened his eyes and looked down into Rikuo's eyes. After a silent pause, Rikuon smiled and pulled off the last article of clothing that stood between them.

The cool night air on Kazahaya caused goose bumps to rise all over his body. Rikuo ran his fingers lightly over the length of Kazahaya's passion. His continuous light movements elicited a moan from the man beneath him. He felt it pulse beneath his touch, radiating a great deal of heat.

Rikuo stuck out his tongue and ran it up and down Kazahaya's member, stopping at the top twirling it around the tip. Kazahaya's eyes clenched tightly and he bucked up hungry for more. Rikuo pushed him back down and took all of Kazahaya's hard member into his mouth. Suddenly Kazahaya in turn took in a deep gasp of air and held it as he was engulfed in wet heat. Rikuo took it in deeper still, and Kazahaya was barely able to contain himself.

All the way down to the hilt now, Rikuo could now feel Kazahaya pulsing while muscles clenched. His breathing was quick and short. It was apparent that he was about to climax. Realizing this Rikuo pulled up from Kazahaya and blew lightly on his member. Kazahaya opened his eyes in disappointment. "Why'd you stop?" He asked between huffs of air.

Rikuo paid his comment no attention. His fingers stroked his thighs lightly and he bucked up again. He reached up and stuck his index finger into Kazahaya's mouth. He shut his eyes as the boy played with it in his mouth. When he pulled it out and is fingers danced along his skin until they found an opening behind him. He traced the entrance lightly with his wet index finger before slowly inserting it. Kazahaya jerked his head back and heaved in a deep breath of air. Rikuo moved back up to his face and used his free hand to steady the boy's head as he placed a hard kiss on him and inserted another finger.

Kazahaya had become relaxed as he got the third one. Rikuo broke the kiss and pulled his fingers out of the entrance. He looked down on the innocence before him and he couldn't help but smile. He leaned over the side of his bed and put some lotion into his hands and coated his own stiff shaft with it. He then spread the blonde's legs and positioned himself between them.

He leaned over him using one hand for support while the other guided himself to the entrance behind Kazahaya. He pushed in slowly while watching the boy's reactions intently. Kazahaya was taking in short fast breaths as Rikuo dug in deeper. Rikuo kissed him softly on the lips when he was buried to the hilt. He didn't move to let Kazahaya get use to him. He was uncomfortable but the slight pain he was feeling felt good to Kazahaya.

As soon as Rikuo noticed Kazahaya had started to breath normally again he lifted his body up and began to pull himself out. Kazahaya looked at him in confusion but shut his eyes quickly as Rikuo pushed himself back in. Rikuo pulled out once again and Kazahaya braced himself for his return. He began to get a rhythm and Kazahaya found himself biting his lip in blissful pleasure.

Rikuo shut his eyes and moved in and out faster. He then hit a place in Kazahaya, and he gasped and pulled him in closer and arched up higher. He hit the spot harder and faster over and over again until Kazahaya threw his head back and moaned out loudly.

Rikuo was about to come, he moved in faster and harder. His hand found it's way to Kazahaya's member and he began to pump it along with the rhythm of his hard thrusts.

Kazahaya turned his head left and right. He pulled Rikuo down by the neck and forced his tongue into his mouth. Just as they kissed Rikuo pumped him faster and beat him harder. The duel sensations driving him up the wall until he could no longer take it.

Rikuo thrust one last time and sent them both reeling in ecstasy. He burred his head into Kazahaya's neck as the blonde arched up and screamed.

Rikuo let out a exhausted breath and pulled himself out of Kazahaya. He turned over and lay on his back staring at the sealing. Kazahaya turned over and cuddled himself onRikuo's firmchest. Rikuo stroked his hair. "I'm glad you like my tattoo." he said softly as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Kazahaya looked up at the big man resting peacefully. He leaned up and kissed him. "Yeah. Me too." He said and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

SiMiLeY:

So how was it? Horrible? Was it terrible? Aww lol. Come on come onyou have to tell me what you think.PRETTY PLEASE!Share withme how you thinkthat Icould improve my writing. And remember BE NICE. Oh and I made a few revisions. There was something wrong with the format lol but it's fixed now! Dont forget Comment!


End file.
